La Vérité
by Titus de Mystique
Summary: Réécriture d'une de mes toutes premières fics. Qui était Minerva Mc Gonagall ? Et "La Vérité" en est-elle transformée ?
1. Chapter 1

Cher journal

Aujourd'hui je suis au crépuscule de ma vie et tiens à expliquer avant de partir, la douleur qu'aura été cette vie.

Albus, seul a compris mon tourment et m'a aimé pour ce que je suis , il est le seul.

J'ai du dès mon enfance faire face à des situations dont même un adulte aurait du mal à sortir sans dommages.

* * *

Il y a 65 ans , je naissais à Stratford-upon-Avon , dans une famille de sorciers.

Comme tel, à l'âge de mes 10 ans je devais être envoyé à Poudlard pour y faire mes études.

Mais à 5 ans , je devais perdre ma mère dans un tragique accident de voiture.

Je la vis , enfermée dans la carcasse en feu de notre automobile , l'accident m'ayant éjecté de la voiture , j'entendis pendant de longues minutes les cris de ma mère suppliant qu'on la délivre.

Mais rien ne pouvait plus être fait pour elle.

Mon père, après ça ne se remit jamais de la mort de ma mère.

Il ne sortit de la torpeur que pour épouser Roberta Black, une femme qui l'avait soutenu dans cette dure épreuve, l'ayant consolé et apporté tout l'amour qu'il avait perdu mais rien n'y fit .

Deux années plus tard, il fut également emporté par la mort alors que je venais de me remettre à peine du deuil dans lequel la mort de maman m'avait plongé.

L'enterrement fait, j'emménageais chez Roberta car telle avait été la volonté de mon père, en effet il souhaitait qu'après sa mort , je puisse avoir toujours un adulte sur qui compter.

Mais il se trompait, cette femme avait déjà eu trois filles et ne s'occupa guère de moi, moi le rebut de son précédent mariage.

On me traitait dans cette famille comme une paria , mes sœurs enfin si je peux les appeler comme ça suivaient l'exemple de leur mère.

Bellatrix, Narcissa, et Andromeda tels étaient leurs noms et elles ne s'en montraient pas peu fier de me répéter la fierté d'un sang-pur que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

Moi, Athéna Drumont devenu par le deuxième mariage de mon père Athéna Black après avoir perdu successivement mon père et ma mère, je ne voyais que dans ces sœurs une suite du chagrin que leurs morts m'avaient occasionné.

Seule parmi d'entre toutes, Andromeda me témoignait des marques d'amitié mais toujours quand nous étions seules toutes les deux ; je reçus enfin la première marque d'intérêt et d'amour d'une personne depuis le début de ma vie.

Mais Poudlard devait changer tout ça.

A nos 10 ans , nous fûmes toutes les quatre envoyés à la grande école de sorcellerie de Poudlard .

Contrairement à mes trois autres demies-sœurs, je fus envoyé à Gryffondor.

Le directeur de Poudlard à cette époque était Armando Dippet et le professeur de Métamorphoses était Albus Dumbledore.

C'est vers lui que mes premiers regards dans Poudlard se tournèrent, il était grand avec de superbes yeux bleus.

A la fin du repas comme je sortais de la grande salle, le professeur Dumbledore m'interpella et me demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. Je le suivis sans rien comprendre .

Arrivé à son bureau, il m'invita à m'asseoir et s'assit me regardant fixement :

« Melle Black, je connais votre histoire et sais que pour une enfant aussi jeune que vous, la mort n'a jamais été tendre. Vous avez perdu vos parents très jeunes et avez été élevé par une famille de sorciers au sang pur qui vous a reniée.

Mais vous avez une particularité qui vous fait distinguer d'entre toutes : vous êtes une descendante de Merlin par votre mère.

Peu de gens le savent, mais votre père s'étant remarié avec Roberta Black, il a dû lui apprendre cette particularité.

C'est pour ça que depuis que votre père est mort, votre belle-mère vous déteste , ce sang de Merlin étant incompatible avec la réputation de sang-pur accompagnant sa famille depuis des lustres» lui apprit Dumbledore .

Je restais prostré sur ma chaise en découvrant que depuis le début même mes parents n'avaient été jamais sincères avec moi.

Ils m'avaient aimé mais avaient voulu me protéger en ne me dévoilant une chose qui aurait pu les compromettre à ce moment-là.

« Professeur, mais pourquoi moi, qu'ai-je fait de si spécial pour posséder la magie de Merlin en moi mais en même temps pousser vers l'abîme les personnes qui ont pu un jour m'accorder de l'amour ? » m'écriais-je.

« Miss Black, veuillez immédiatement éloigner ces pensées de votre esprit . Vous pouvez aimer et l'on peut vous aimer mais le destin et l'avenir réservent un sort à tous et celui de vos parents était déjà fixé lui répliqua Dumbledore . »

Sans un mot de plus, il me raccompagna à la porte de son bureau et je regagnais le cinquième étage où se trouvait le dortoir et la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Sans un bruit, je regagnais mon propre dortoir en constatant que trois autres lits étaient disposés dans ce dortoir et m'endormis avec l'espérance de pouvoir une vie plus heureuse comme l'avait prédit le professeur Dumbledore.

Les sept années que je passa à Poudlard furent les plus belles de toute ma vie.

Au départ , l'évocation de mon nom causa quelques difficultés mais celles-ci furent bien vite surmontées et je me fis de nombreuses amis et amies à Gryffondor.

J'étais la meilleure dans toutes les matières et surtout en Métamorphoses.

De temps à autre , je voyais dans la Grande Salle au moment des repas mes trois sœurs.

Celles-ci ,depuis que j'avais été dirigé à l'époque de la Répartition à Gryffondor, me gardaient rancune de cela à l'image de leur mère qui n'avait pas apprécié qu'une « de ses filles » put être envoyée chez les Gryffondors. En effet, d'après ce que j'avais pu apprendre autour de moi, la famille Black depuis des générations était envoyé à Serpentard sauf un de leurs membres dont j'avais entendu parler, un cousin éloigné nommé Sirius.

Mais celui-ci entra à Gryffondor en première année alors que moi je me trouvais à cette époque là en septième année.

Cette septième année de Poudlard est celle où je pus enfin sortir de ma carapace et avoir une invitation par un garçon à sortir avec lui.

Il s'appelait Thomas, mais contrairement à moi, il se trouvait à Serpentard.

Mais cela ne m'empêcha jamais de l'aimer et le soir de Noël , je la passa dans ses bras dans sa chambre de préfet en chef. Ce jour-là, je m'aperçus enfin que Dumbledore avait vu juste, je pouvais aimer et on pouvait m'aimer.

Brun aux yeux noirs , Thomas faisait craquer toutes les filles de septième année mais c'était moi, une Gryffondor, qu'il avait choisie pour sortir avec lui.

Mais je devais bien vite m'apercevoir que l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi s'effaçait de plus en plus au profit d'une haine et d'un dégoût envers la descendante de Merlin que j'étais.

Je quittais Poudlard au bout de ma septième année avec un chagrin d'amour immense que personne ne pouvait combler.

Vers la fin de l'année juste avant le Banquet de la fin d'année, il m'avait révélé qu'il était l'héritier de Serpentard et que si je voulais le suivre dans les opérations futures qu'il voulait faire, il oublierait pour le peu d'amour qui restait entre nous ma descendance.

Révolté par ces révélations monstrueuses sur qu'il m'avait fait , je m'enfuis de Poudlard avant le banquet n'expliquant à personne pourquoi je partais.

Seul le professeur Dumbledore avait su pourquoi et m'avait expliqué par une lettre bien après mon départ de Poudlard, que Thomas était quelqu'un de dangereux et m'appris par là ainsi qu'il avait voulu compromettre un de ces camarades .

Un nommé Rubéus Hagrid.

Rubéus, lui qui était en deuxième année quand je suis parti.

Ce jeune homme si sympathique dont je connaissais l'extrême gentillesse autant envers les animaux que les hommes.

Thomas avait osé le compromettre.

Des années plus tard après ces évènements, je passais le concours pour devenir professeur et je fus reçu avec les honneurs au concours de Professeur de Métamorphoses.

Une semaine après , le professeur Dumbledore qui était devenu directeur de Poudlard me proposa un poste dans son école .

Je n'y croyais pas , revenir sur les lieux où j'avais laissé mon amour pour Tom m'était trop douloureux.

Mais pour une fois passant outre les pressentiments que j'avais pu avoir, j'acceptais.

Le jour où j'arrivai à Poudlard fut pour moi une joie et un déchirement.

Un déchirement encore plus grand quand Albus m'apprit que mon amour de jeunesse était devenu ce Sombre Mage, terrorisant l'Angleterre.

Thomas était devenu Lord Voldemort.

Pour ne pas raviver des vieux souvenirs douloureux , j'avais décidé d'adopter un nom beaucoup plus facile à porter, le nom de Black étant devenu depuis l'ascension de Tom un nom voué à la vindicte.

* * *

Je suis devenu une professeur de Métamorphose malheureuse , aigrie par tant de douleur :

Minerva Mc Gonagall .

Mon nom reflète ma vie : un combat entre le passé et le présent, entre l'amertume et l'envie d'aller de l'avant.

Tout au long de ma vie, pendant les périodes de bonheur et de malheur que j'ai eus, un seul homme m'a réellement aimé et comprise : Albus Dumbledore.

Mais maintenant que lui aussi est mort tué par la folie de Thomas, je ne demande plus aujourd'hui qu'une chose : la paix .


	2. Chapter 2

Ecoutez-moi, vous les compagnons de toute une vie

_Titre** : Je suis ce qui est  
**Auteur** : Titus de Mystique  
**Bêta-lectrice** : MeishKaos  
**Rating** : K  
**Genre** : Angst  
**Pairing** : Minerva Mc Gonagall  
**Disclaimer** : Tout à JKR… ça en devient lassant !  
**Commentaires** : Je tenais à tout prix à réécrire ce texte, j'ai une préférence pour ce perso, et je trouvais que ma première version qui date…--'… était assez nulle (N'ayons pas peur des mots !!).**_

_**Voici la nouvelle version.**_

_**Je suis ce qui est**_

Ecoutez-moi, vous, les compagnons de toute une vie.

Vous ne m'avez connue que comme une amie bienveillante, quelqu'un de respectable et de respectée.

Mais au moment où je vais partir, je souhaiterais enfin libérer mon cœur de ce secret qui l'étouffe.

Je n'ai été pour vous qu'un Professeur de Poudlard, quelqu'un d'important, qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier, sévère mais juste.

Mais je ne suis pas que cela.

Je suis aussi quelqu'un qui a rejeté son ancienne vie, et qui a tourné la page sur son passé.

Avant, j'étais…

Je faisais partie d'une des plus importantes familles de Sang-Purs d'Angleterre.

Je vois votre regard perdu, vous connaissez pourtant toutes les familles pures dans ce pays… mais pourtant vous ne me connaissez pas.

Ou plutôt si.

Mais ce sont mes sœurs qui vous sont plus familières.

Narcissa, Bellatrix, Andromeda.

Je sais, vous ne croyez pas cela possible… mais tout est vrai.

Pourquoi ne me connaît-on pas sous mon vrai nom ?

Parce que je l'ai renié, tout comme mon héritage de Sang-Pur.

Je suis Athéna Black, fille déchue de la noble lignée des Black.

Ce nom est devenu mon pire cauchemar, les gens ne voyant en moi que la réputation de ma famille.

Je me suis toujours promis de ne jamais regarder en arrière après être parti de chez moi.

Mais j'étais trop orgueilleuse et je me perdais.

Un ami m'a arrêté dans ma perte et m'a accueilli dans ce que je considère aujourd'hui comme ma maison : Poudlard

Albus m'a sauvé de moi-même

Grâce à lui, j'ai changé mon destin.

Seule Andromeda, la seule que je considère encore comme ma sœur, a compris mon choix.

J'ai consacré ma vie à empêcher mes élèves de céder aux sirènes du credo des Sangs-Purs.

Et aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il est temps que je quitte cette vie, je tiens à éloigner de moi tous ces secrets que j'ai accumulés.

J'étais Athéna Black, Sang Pure, rebelle dès mon plus jeune âge et honte de ma famille.

On m'enterrera sous le nom de Minerva McGonagall, professeur méritante et appréciée de l'Ecole Poudlard.


End file.
